Thershull Town
by CyberRose
Summary: Dimentio and Mimi are on a mission to find an item in a mysterious town, where they are not welcomed. Things get fishy with wolves and secrets. What is going on in Thershull Town?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I kind of made a new fic. It's already on dA, I know... I had some problems with uploading things on this site. Well here's the story lol.

Some Dim/Mimi, set before the wedding. It might not look like it atm, but it's related to the game. Things are suppose to be unclear for it is a mystery fic lol.

Many thanks to Dark Marx Soul, my dA son, for editing this, since I'm still french-canadian lol.

* * *

Chapter 1

_The Odd Couple_

The villagers stared at each others for a long time, while the magician and his companion were still smiling. This couple was really odd, too much even. Especially the young girl ― she looked completely insane. And with these long curly fluorescent pigtails, these bloody eyes... She did look cute, sure, but you couldn't trust people by their appearances. And with this man, she looked too innocent. And all of their story was fishy! A couple of travelling illusionists that stopped here, at such a remote place as Thershull Town? What could they want here? The cows? This place was nothing more than a village of farmers, far away from all civilization ― no need to say that most people here had no idea what the world from outside looked like. The next village was probably at around two weeks from here, by foot.

― "But, chief, they are magicians. They must be able to travel quickly!" said the cooper to the mayor, to which he grumbled.

― "And what says that they are really magicians, huh?" asked the blacksmith as he went next to the leader, who sighed.

― "They look fishy I say!" shouted a big redhead, the most fat and rich farmer of the village. "We have to get rid of them!"

― "It'll be more fishy if they don't get back home!" replied coldly the mayor, irritated by his villagers. "We know nothing from them, maybe they are just staying for today! We have nothing to hide!" he whispered as he stared at each of them, like to tell them to shut up about their secret ― though it was obvious that no one could tell about it to strangers. "If they want to stay here... they will have to pay..."

The men looked at the magician and his assistant, smiling as always. They knew perfectly well that these two could hear them. The black haired mage laughed, which made the fat redhead angry.

― "You're not welcomed here!" he yelled as he try to punch them, but the chief held him back.

― "Do not worry, my dear people, we shall stay here only for the time needed!" answered the magician while raising his hands with black and white gloves.

― "You had all the time you needed here, thank you enough!" spitted the fatty, furious, to which the magician, dressed with large black and white clothes with strange patterns and some purple spots here and there, laughed dryly.

― "The sky might always be orange by here, but it's getting quite darker, don't you think so?" he asked as he placed a strand of hair between his nose and his golden eye, surrounded by an oddly shaped, black mask. His other eye was almost hidden behind a white mask, with a little black hole that let him look through it. The mayor stared at him, while a woman ran near him, asking him to let them sleep here, for this night only, but he made her shut up with a little gesture of the hand.

― "Remove your masks."

― "I beg your pardon?" asked the magician, leaning his head on his left, surprised by such request.

― "You're suspicious, remove your masks and you'll be able to stay here." replied the mayor. The young green haired girl, dressed in the same colours as her colleague, looked at him, unsure. The magician sighed and removed his masks, and she did the same. There was nothing special under them ― the second eye of the young man was golden too. At least, they listened...

― "You have to excuse us, dear mayor, but―"

― "It's your job, I know. You can put them back on." And so they did. "You'll sleep at the inn. We don't have a lot of tourists, so..."

― "You have only one room." finished the magician for him. The young girl looked shocked. Interesting... He thought they were lovers.

― "Yeah, well I meant that we have only a small sized bed." The young man laughed while the young girl looked irritated by this situation. The magician looked at her, smiling.

― "You wanted the whole floor for you, maybe?" he asked, teasing.

― "If Mister wants some fresh air because I'm taking all the place, he'll have to sleep outside!" she replied while crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes ― well, the villagers guessed that the other eye was following the first one...

A wolf howl surprised everybody, and they all went back to their houses. Only the mayor, some strong men and the two magicians were still outside. The couple looked around, confused by the situation.

― "Our wolves are ferocious." explained the mayor before turning around. "Come, I own the inn. Follow me." He walked on the long road of the village, until he reached a white building that looked almost rich, next to the others houses. He looked behind him, making sure that the couple was following him, and saw the young man leaning over the girl, whispering something in her ear. She laughed quietly and the mayor knew that they were making fun of him and the village. They must be some rich kids that fainted when they saw dung! They're going to spend quite the bad night, that's for sure!

... Especially if they tried to get outside, eh he he...!

The mayor gave them a key and went in the room behind, taking a beer, letting the two illusionists find their room. After all, they only had to go upstairs and try one of the two doors ― he had forgot which room was already taken ― and lock themselves there. Lock... He forgot to lock the front door... before the wolves try and get in... He went near the door but stopped, as he heard some steps upstairs. The young girl was clacking her heels on the floor, then some muted steps went near her and then, nothing. Strange, they didn't even talk? Humph... He locked the door then snapped his fingers. A young boy came out of under the stairs and went near his father, his face all black with dirt.

― "What were you doing there... w'anyway, go spy on the two up there, okay?" asked the mayor as he pointed the stairs, to which the kid nodded before rushing under them. There was a little hole, big enough to let him enter in, and he got in a black small room, with some light at the very top of the ladder. He reached the second floor and laid down, looking through a crack on the wall. From there, he could see in the magicians' room, without being seen. From there, he could almost see everything and hear all they could say...

― "I don't like this place..." whined the girl, head on the pillow, holding her legs. She had removed her mask, unlike the man who had however removed his tops. The two removed their boots, which was always better for sleeping. The magician floated to the window, which he opened and to put his head outside, looking at the horizon. The young boy gasped as he realized something : he _floated_?

― "Where will you sleep, Dimentio?" asked the young girl to the guy, who didn't answer. She turned her head and looked at him, still waiting for an answer. "You can't...."

― "I'm staying here, don't worry. It will be too suspicious for them if I were to go away. No need for us... you to get kicked out, now." The young boy frowned : what did they mean by that? Where could he sleep if it wasn't here? There was a loud howling, freezing the young kid and making the magician closed the window.

― "These wolves are strange..." whined the green haired girl, that put her head back on the pillow.

― "I couldn't agree more with you, Mimi. We might be "fishy" for them, but these creatures aren't better." replied the Dimentio as he crossed his arms, still floating around. "We'll have to check this out this week..."

― "You think they will let us stay here tomorrow?" asked the young Mimi, worried, and the magician laughed quietly.

― "Even if the mayor doesn't let us sleep here, we can still be around!"

― "And where will I sleep, huh?" asked the young girl, a little irritated.

― "Don't worry, I'll let you in..." he sighed. She shrugged and turned around in the bed, then raised up.

― "But what are you going to do now?"

― "What do you mean?" asked the Dimentio, stopping in his flight. She hesitated a moment, then went near the edge of the bed, leaving him some space.

― "You're there, floating, but you have to sleep!" she frowned.

― "I have no intention of sleeping tonight, maybe tomorrow. I―"

― "But you have to be in shape for tomorrow! You can't just float here!" she insisted.

― "I'm not going to float here all night, I―"

― "Dimentio!" she cut with a sharp voice.

― "Shh, Mimi, not too loud!" he whispered, trying to avoid getting the mayor's attention on them.

― "Dimentio!" she almost shouted, and he sighed.

― "What?" he asked, after a while. Mimi frowned and closed her eyes.

― "Here!" she pointed next to here, and he raised his hands.

― "You were just yelling at me because you wanted the bed!" he replied, a little loud.

― "Here!" she yelled, with a scared expression. After a few moments, Dimentio smiled.

― "You're not going to have nightmares―"

― "Dimentio!" she yelled with all her might, making the kid's ears bleed. He whined a little, out of pain, getting a headache. How could that "Dimentio" stand that chick? She looked awful! She looked so snob and haughty, disgusted by anything that wasn't regal and was probably thinking that things had more value if you have to pay a lot for them! Oh no, he didn't like her at all, this girl... He hoped for her that she didn't have friends, which was probably the case, since she was stuck with this guy!

... and he didn't look better than her...

The man with black hair sighed, giving up, then went on the bed. The young girl took the chance to grip his arm, not letting him go.

― "Let me at least go under the sheets!" he cried, but the girl didn't answer, her face still showing some fear. He rolled his eyes, then turned his head around to stare at the wall, where the kid was. The boy rolled on his side, away from the crack, as his eyes met with the golden ones. He panted, thinking that the mage had saw him, but... that was impossible... nobody could see him from there... He rolled back in front of the crack; the magician was now looking at the girl.

― "For a small bed, it's pretty big."

― "Shut up." replied Mimi and the magician laughed, to then be quiet, letting her sleep.

The young boy guessed that there was nothing more to see. He went back down to the room where his father was sleeping, next to his beer. He shook him to make him wake up.

― "Huh, what, what's going on Johnny?" asked the mayor, still half-asleep.

― "They are sleeping now." replied the kid, a little coldly.

― "They? Who?" asked the father, confused.

― "The magicians." replied the kid dryly. The oldest gasped as he remembered what happened today, then leaned toward his son.

― "Go ahead, tell me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A helping hand_

The young girl yawned, a little too loud for Johnny. The little kid with brown hair stared at her with a disgusted pout, while the magician quickly finished his eggs. Miss Mimi was sleepy, but at least, she was eating... The kid was sure she wouldn't touch the fork with her pinkie as it wouldn't be worthy of her. But he was wrong, she sat next to her colleague and was eating her breakfast calmly, without any objection. However, he thought it was because she was sleepy ― he was sure that she would skip dinner, probably saying that she was on diet. Would she be able to do so with supper? His cuisine was excellent and he wanted to do some yummy chicken for his mother, tonight...

... for she was sick.

― "Johnny, right?" asked Dimentio, with a good posture, a serious look on his face ― the exact opposite of yesterday, with the others. Even when he went inside the inn with the girl, he had this little sly smile, mocking... but no matter if he was smiling or not, he always had this imposing, firm confidence.

― "Yeah..." answered the kid, a little coldly, as he didn't want to talk with these people. He had no trust for them and didn't like them at all. The most far away he could get from them, the better he would feel ― but he didn't have any choice, he had to make the meals and check them.

The magician smiled, like if he was amused by the kid's cold attitude, while Mimi looked at them, disappointed.

― "Where are your parents?" he asked, and Johnny frowned. Why did he want to know that? "You're running this place alone?"

― "Yeah..." he answered with the same voice, which made the mage laugh. Mimi sighed and he stopped. The kid looked down to his plate, cursing them in his mind.

― "You must feel lonely, no?" asked Miss Mimi, with a compassionate voice, which made the kid feel sick. Ew... He totally didn't need their compassion!

― "No." he replied dryly, wanting to put an end to this conversation ― no, run away. He didn't want to spy on them, to stay with them. Mimi pouted, probably offended that he replied to her like that ― well she deserved it!

― "I haven't seen your mother; where is she?" asked Dimentio, ignoring his attitude. He froze; no... he didn't want to talk about her.

― "She..." He didn't know what to tell them, however. He couldn't tell them that she was sick, chained to her bed, he didn't want their pity, but what could he say instead? "Why do you want to know that!?" he asked furiously, irritated by all these questions. He only wanted to be left alone! (And see his mother...)

― "I would love it if she could see my show, of course..." smiled Dimentio, with a satisfied, haughty look, and Johnny pushed his chair to leave the room. He closed himself in his mother's room, then listened in the other room to the pair of illusionists.

― "... You really had to push him like that?" asked the little miss, angry.

― "Yes." answered honestly her colleague.

― "Urh! You're impossible!"

― "Ah." replied the magician, indifferent. There was a slapping sound, then it was all quiet. Johnny was about to open the door, as he couldn't see through the keyhole, with the key in it, but someone pushed its chair. No step sound. The magician was floating? Where was he going? Why she wasn't following him? Or could she float too? He opened the door, too curious, then yelled; the magician was just in front of him, his face at his level. He slammed the door, scared, and the magician laughed.

― "Dimentio you doofus! Why did you have to do that!?" screamed Mimi, and after a while, the young man calmed down.

― "Oh, for fun."

― "Humph!" did the young girl before getting upstairs, Dimentio still laughing as he followed her. Johnny sighed, still shaking from fear. He realized then that his mother was staring at him, and that Dimentio almost found her. His lips began to shake and he started to sob; he hated his life...

* * *

― "Good morning!" said the magician happily, and the villagers ignored him. Everyone was busy with their little job, working the earth, taking care of the animals, feeding them. Some, specialized in other manual occupations, were working near the fields, helping the farmers if needed. No one paid any attention to the illusionists. They didn't care for them at all. They were so fishy, so weird, true aliens to their eyes, coming from nowhere and not welcomed here. They hoped that if they ignored them, they would leave the place.

― "Where the mayor? We didn't pay." yelled the young man, seeking people's attention, and some dared to look at him. What? They still haven't paid? Damn, they would have to stand them all day long... This couple was playing all honest, saying that they wanted to be just and pay, but they perfectly knew that the moment they would thank them for their staying, they would flee. Some pathetic excuses to stay here!

The mage sighed, realizing that no one would answer him. He looked at his girl, who had her arms crossed, like if she was disappointed by his incompetence, but he laughed. People stopped in their work; what was so funny? A little group formed around them, some insulted by his laughter, some just curious. They realized after a while that their strategy failed; he just got their attention there.

― "Good day, ladies and gentlemen!" laughed the magician after he had enough people around him. "How are you in this good morning?" No answer. "You're probably asking yourself what we're doing here, hum? Well, we don't even know! But we do know that we want to help you!" This time, it was the villagers that started to laugh.

― "You, help us? You wouldn't be able to stand the sight of a cow!" laughed a good woman in her late thirties, making fun of them.

― "Indeed, we can't do the slightest thing with animals!" agreed the magician, still as smiling. "But... you couldn't probably refuse a helping hand, there, eh?" he asked with a little smug smile. The villagers stared at each other, unsure. Sure... All kind of help is welcomed, but... what kind of help?

The windmill's owner stepped in front of the little magician, arms crossed, still suspecting him. His red moustache was almost rolling from despising the little brat ― the magician couldn't even reach his elbows. He showed his muscles, making himself look scary and the young girl with green hair took the arm of her friend, hiding behind him.

― "You think you could help me with my mill?" he grumbled with a greasy voice and the girl looked at the little brat with a worried look. The young man smiled, hands in his back. He puffed and panted, waiting for the minus' answer.

― "The building up there?" asked the masked man, pointing at a little tower on a top of a hill, a little farther away from the village. The redhead grumbled.

― "Maybe." He didn't really wanted to make it easy for him.

― "Yes, of course, no problem!" the illusionist said happily, and the air around him and the girl, still hiding behind him, became wavy. The villagers whispered their surprise and fear, as the waves became stronger and, with a flash, the couple disappeared, leaving them alone. They panicked as they never saw something like this before, though some, having a strong mind, reminded calm. The owner ran toward his mill, worried but not impressed by this magic. He was sure that these two idiots were going to put fire in his precious building, but when he saw the sails turn, he froze. Stupefied.

He fell to his knees and his moustache got wet from tears.

― "George, your mill, it's working!" said his wife who ran after him. "They repaired it!"

His eyes widened; damn, they did it...!

* * *

There was a little sound and Miss Mimi whined. "I'm hungry..." she cried.

― "You only had to eat back―"

― "I saw his fingers in his nose!"

― "So what?" asked Dimentio, trying to not laugh. The young girl stared at him, disgusted, then turned her back to him. He rolled his eyes, leaning his chin on his hand.

― "You'll see, kid, girls are crazy!" said the mage to Johnny, laughing. The kid shrugged and placed the plates on the table. Like he guessed, she skipped dinner... but he could understand her choice. The food from the tavern wasn't really... pretty ― it was the only nice word he could think of. How Dimentio ate that, he had no idea. It was so awful! Poor them... but poor him too; they won the villagers' trust.

By repairing the windmill ― the magician didn't want to say how he did that ― the villagers threw themselves at their feet, with some exceptions, ready to do anything the illusionists wanted. "They saved our lives!" they would say... that was exaggerated, now. The mill broke only two weeks ago and they didn't need it at the moment. Of course, next month, it would have been another story, but no one would die from that... They would just have to work harder. It wasn't like George took care of his mill! He could grind instead of taking care of his moustache! Anyway, the villagers took the couple to the tavern to eat in gang, getting drunk all day long ― in other words, they just lost their day.

― "Well, that was fast..." sighed Dimentio, losing his smile, looking away.

― "You're sick? You look like you're gonna throw up. I told you to not eat their―"

― "Mimi, I'm not stupid, you really think I would eat _that_?"

Ah, these illusionists... they made an illusion that they were eating! Well, him, not the Miss... Johnny never saw her do some magic. Was she really a magician?

― "What? How dare you to order me to eat―"

― "But Mimi, the orange that―"

― "Urgh, Dimentio, you know that I hate oranges!"

― "Orange? What's that?" asked Johnny, putting an end to their fight. They stared at him, like if the answer was obvious. Dimentio sighed, snapped his fingers and a huge orange ball appeared next to the kid's chicken.

― "Gaah!" yelled the kid out of surprise, almost falling from his chair.

― "Hum? Oh, you dummy, it's just a fruit!" laughed the young girl and he glared at her. He looked back at the orange, with a rough texture. That was a fruit...? You could eat this?

The young man sighed, took his knife and the fruit and cut it in half; some juice ran down on the table, but the kid didn't notice that. He was fascinated by this "orange". He looked at the two strangers, like if they had to give him the permission to take the fruit, then put his lips on the pulp, sucking the juice from a half. It was a little sour, but as sweet as strawberries. It was even better than Rosa's apples! This... was the best fruit he had ever tasted!

He glanced at Dimentio, who was removing the skin of the fruit. He separated the orange into quarters, then ate them one by one. However, he kept two quarters, squeezing one over his chicken and giving the second to his friend, who did the same. Johnny looked at his half, discouraged by the thick white skin he couldn't remove. Seeing that he had some difficulties, Miss Mimi took it and did it for him.

― "Your parents still aren't here..." sighed the young man, placing his hair back. Johnny lowered his head; that again... Why did he want to know that badly where they were? Though in the same time, he could just tell them, it wouldn't change anything. They were already pitying him to run the place all alone!

― "Your cooking is a-we-so-me!" said Miss Mimi, ignoring what Dimentio just said. "Where did you learn to do this?"

― "Oh, come on, you can't even cook some pas―"

― "Oh, and Mister is better, maybe? His chicken is way much better than your―"

― "You should know that my speciality is―"

― "I'm pretty sure his desserts are way much better than yours!"

― "Dessert?" asked Johnny. Miss Mimi looked shocked. "Erm... I can make some if you want one..."

― "No, it's alright." said Dimentio without looking at him. "I'm surprised that such a young kid as you doesn't gorge on sweets all day when your parents are never home."

― "You ate too much and you got sick, I suppose?" said Mimi while faking Dimentio's voice. He stared at her, looking like he was about to reply.

― "Ah, Mimikins, you took the words right out of my mouth!" he laughed.

Johnny looked at them, unsure if he should say something or not. When Miss Mimi replied to something and Dimentio did the same, taking her voice, and got back in some silly fight, he guessed that he should just finish eating. The couple ignored him when he got up and took the empty plates, taking his quarters of orange, then brought a plate to his mother.

* * *

― "Can't live without your diary, huh?" said Dimentio on the bed, his back on the pillows, reading some book ― Johnny couldn't see what it was... and he didn't know how to read anyway. Mimi was on the other way, a opened book in front of her, a pen between her lips.

― "It's not the same."

― "Oh?"

― "Yeah."

Silence. Johnny brought his face near the crack, like if that would make Miss Mimi talk more. Dimentio too, apparently, wanted to know more about that diary, because he was staring at the young girl. She wrote something, then looked at him.

― "Hey, we haven't seen the mayor all day!"

― "Mimi, what's that diary?" asked Dimentio, closing his book, ignoring what she just said. She turned around and sat on the bed, now all happy and terribly childish ― now that he thought about it, that was what Johnny didn't like about her : she was immature.

― "This is a log book! We can write anything we want about our trip here!"

― "We?"

― "Yes, we!" she frowned. "Both of us have to write in it!"

― "Why me?" he asked, and as an answer, he got the book in his face. Miss Mimi crossed her arms, pouting, then got out of the bed. She put her boots, tied her long hair in two tails then went to the door.

― "Where are you going Mimi?" asked Dimentio as he opened the book.

― "Far away from you!" she yelled before leaving. The magician sighed, read what she wrote, then did the same after forming a pen in his hand. Johnny laid his head on his arms, a little tired. He didn't really wanted to watch him write or read... and he couldn't just follow Miss Mimi, with all the wolves outside...

The wolves!

He fell down of the ladder, freaking out, hoping that the young girl was still inside. He hurt himself against some tools, getting some cuts but he ignored the pain; he had to stop her! He came out from the hole and rush to the front door.

― "Miss Mimi!" he yelled, desperate, but froze when he saw her, her back on the door, hands and legs covered with blood, eyes wide open but the face emotionless. She had her hands in fists on her heart, but wasn't moving. She didn't reacted when the little boy touched her, almost crying.

― "Miss... Miss Mimi!" he whined, scared, but she did nothing. She was covered with blood... but she didn't look hurt. What happened? Did she see... a wolf?

Just as he thought of them, a bloody howling surprised him and something smashed on the door, pushing Mimi on the floor. Johnny panicked: the door wasn't locked! They could enter in! He pushed against the door, trying to lock it, but the key, which was suppose to be in the keyhole, had fell on the floor. Probably because of the bashing... He tried to pick it with his foot, but the hits on the door was too hard for him: he fell on the floor. The door was about to open, to his horror. He froze : his 9 year old body was no match against these creatures...

But then, as he thought that all hope was lost, the door was firmly closed. He didn't dare to look up, too scared, but when he saw the black and white glove picking the key, he understood that Dimentio just saved him.

He cried. The magician took his chin, forcing the little boy to look at him.

― "You, you will tell me everything you know." he whispered, dangerously serious, and Johnny lost all will.


End file.
